In the field of computer graphics, binocular stereoscopic images and videos are stereoscopic media formats which are widely studied and used. Binocular stereoscopic technology is used for achieving stereoscopic imaging by displaying different images to left and right eyes on a screen. Due to view angle-focusing mismatch in the imaging technology, when watching binocular stereoscopic videos, people will generate different degrees of discomfort. This discomfort is an important problem in the existing binocular stereoscopic technology, therefore, in order to prevent people from generating severe discomfort and even being incapable of performing binocular stereoscopic fusion when watching the binocular stereoscopic videos, how to measure the comfort degree of the binocular stereoscopic videos has important research and practical significance.
A traditional binocular stereoscopic imaging principle research discloses some factors resulting in discomfort of human eyes and influencing binocular stereoscopic imaging in an experiment mode. Related researches indicate that binocular stereoscopic parallax and object movement speed have great influence on the discomfort degree, the larger the binocular stereoscopic parallax is, and the larger the object movement speed is, the larger the discomfort degree is, but related work in the existing binocular vision field mainly focuses on the qualitative relation description of these factors and lacks quantitative relation analysis, thereby failing to be directly used in practical engineering. In 2012, Jung et al. proposed a method for calculating a discomfort degree based on binocular parallaxes and movement speeds by experiments, but the method is used for independently experimenting and analyzing the binocular parallaxes and movement speeds in different directions in an experiment without considering the mutual relation of these factors, and the calculation method does not involve distinguishing of positive and negative binocular parallaxes. We model an overall parameter space of the binocular parallaxes and three-dimensional object movement speeds to obtain a more accurate and universal calculation method.